The Tragedy In Boston
by Xxtwilightlove823xX
Summary: The Cullens are visiting Boston, and staying at the Tipton hotel. But what would happen when disaster strikes through the family? Will hearts be broken? Will some defend their new friends?
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this idea while I was watching "the suite life of zack and Cody/ suite life on deck. **

**It seems quite childish, but still.**

**Enjoy!**

Life has almost cause death since I moved here. I had gone through vampires' attacks, loving the one I love most leaving me. The hardest one yet, choosing between my best friend/love Jacob, or the man I would die for, Edward.

Edward had proposed to me after the gang of newborn vampires gang up on my future family. I don't know why I'm not as trilled as I should be of marrying Edward, to know he'll be mine for eternity.

"Bella, you done packing?" yelled the anxious Alice from downstairs.

We were going to Boston. We needed a little break from this supernatural madness.

"Hey love," Edward kissed me on the cheek, when I brought the suitcase downstairs.

We departure at around noon. I always felt guilty for them to spend money on me. We got on first, since they ordered first class for the entire family. It was spacey, there were mini TVs on the back of each seat. We paired up as "mates", and sat by the windows.

"Cheer up Bella," Edward said to me, "you'll love Boston."

" I'm trying," I replied.

We spent the trip watching some movies and sleeping. Or at least I was. At sometime I couldn't sleep and Edward helped by humming my lullaby that he'd compose. We got some annoyed glares.

One time I really couldn't sleep, we watch another movie. It was the clique. And my sense was Edward didn't like the movie, and was only watching it to make me happy. This movie didn't seem to be in my league, but Angela and Jessica were talking about it the one time I hung out with them ever since the Cullens came back, and they told me to read the book.

I actually quite like the book, and now I want to compare with the movie. It was a lot clearer to my understandings.

" You know you could always tell me if you don't want to watch," I said after a really long silence.

" No, no, you're watching," Edward declined, " and you seem to be enjoying it, if I must say."

" Not as much as Alice would," I defended. He chuckled after a moment of my comment.

" You weren't laughing at my comment, were you?"

" Sorry, dear. It's just that Alice had heard you and what she thought was rather humorous."

" What she'd think?"  
" She thought that it was competition with those girls." I let put a giggle, as Alice skipped over to our seat and sat on Edward's lap, like how a little girl would do.

" Oh you silly Alice, no one could be as much as a material girl, ever."  
" Did you just complement me or insult?"

" Well I was aiming for insult."

" Then I guess it didn't work, ha."

" Okay Alice, I think that Jasper might want you back." Edward suggested.  
" Oh please, he's mesmerized by his own movie."

" Well, at least get off my leg."

" Why Eddie?" Alice whined.

" 'Cause your hurting my leg, ah your so heavy." Edward joked.

" Hey! I'm at least weight less than your little Bella here." Edward let out a rippling snarl from his throat.

" I can't believe you insulted me in two ways, in a sentence." I joked.

" Okay talk later," Alice said before she got off Edward's leg and back to her seat.

" Let me guess, Jasper wanted her back."

" You know us so well." Edward said.

We boarded in Boston in the early night, perhaps around 8:00 or 9:0pm. I was leaning against Edward, because I had a numb feeling all over my knee down.

" Be careful," Edward said just catching me as my human body tripped over my own feet.

" I'm such a klutz,"

He kissed the top of my forehead. " That's one of the things I love about you."

" So are you saying if I turn get turned into a vampire, and lose all my clumsiness, you would not love me?" I challenged.

" You silly, silly human."

We grabbed our luggage and grabbed our own cab. Everyone was separate with the ones who were on the plane. We reached the hotel last. Edward and I sat on the love seat in the lobby. Carlisle came up to us to give us our keys.

After sliding the key in the slot of our hotel door, I was in a total awe of the room.

The room was decorated with white sidings, black cabinets and desks, an armchair, a TV that was with cable and an enormous bed. Also there were curtains draping over the French doors that lead to a balcony. **( Look on the profile to see the hotel room. Sorry if you think it's not described like it is in the picture.)**

" EDWARD CULLEN!" I yelled in an annoyed tone.

" What love?" He was at my side right away.

" I… I can't believe you never listen to me!"

He stayed silent.

" I said not to spend so much money on me!"  
" Ugh, you never listen."

I saw his expression as a guilty and sad face.

" I love you," I said jumping into his arms.

I felt comfortable in his arms; I laid my head on his shoulders and fell into a sleepy dream.

**I am doing a poll for everyone of my stories. So I'll count this as one.**

**Although, I might be unlikely to update often, seeing how I'm working on 4 stories now.**

**But I would appreciate if you would review.**


	2. Crushing on the New Guys

**Hey! So who watched Hannah Montana: the movie?**

**I just watched it on April 15.**

**Did you guys like it, or did you not, because it's Hannah Montana/ Miley Cyrus?**

**Do you know how to do the hoedown throw down? **

**At school my friends keep dancing to it, and it's getting on everyone's nerves.**

**Anyways, go read, and then remember to review.

* * *

**

_I felt comfortable in his arms; I laid my head on his shoulders and fell into a sleepy dream.

* * *

_

London's POV

I woke up early for some reason this morning. I didn't sleep so well on my comfy king size bed. Maybe I have another diamond dust bunny, I'll just make one of the staff do it.

I headed to Maddie, where she was reading a magazine at the candy table.

" What are you doing you up so early?" Maddie asked.

" I think I have some diamond dust bunnies, again."

" looks like we have new company."

" Porsha?"** (I have no idea how to spell her name.)**

I looked around and saw a totally hot guy. He was muscular, handsome, and hot!

" Wow, he is hot!" I exclaimed, " With a capital Ha."

" Well this is something you can't have, for once" Maddie said.

" Why? I'll just use something called money to bride him."

" Okay first he seems rich already," Maddie implied, " second he has a girlfriend."

" What!" I swirled around to face him, he was holding a blonde's hand, and cuddling up to him.

" Gloss me candy girl," I stoke out my hand, and she gave me a pink poodle shaded lip-gloss from MAC. I smeared it along my lips, smacked them together.

" Watch and learn" I walked cat- walk style to the handsome dark-hair guy.

" Hey, so what's your name?" I stepped in front of his girlfriend.

" Uh, he's Emmett and he's my boyfriend." The blonde pushed me aside.

" Rose, it's okay." Emmett said.

" No it's not! She's trying to flirt with you," She glared at me.

" Well your lucky to even meet me," I said.

" Why? You're nothing special."

" NOTHING SPECIAL! I'm London Tipton," I bragged, " my daddy own the Tipton hotels."

" Doesn't ring a bell," Rose said.

" So Emmett you want to meet up later?" I asked, and that definitely set Rose off. She crouched down like she was going to rip my head off. Luckily Emmett held her back.

" Rose, Rosalie, common I think Jasper is in the game room."

They left, and I went to the hotel boutique. That's when I bumped into a pixie like girl.

" Wow, that's a one of a kind Atora Vatolie," the pixie like girl said.

" And that's a Ralph Lauren." I said to her, she was wearing a bright yellow halter dress.

" I'm Alice."

" London Tipton."

" Oh you want to see the rest of my closet?"

" Yes!"

--

* * *

Edward's POV

Watching my beautiful Bella sleep was always so fascinating. It's the only time that I could know what she's really thinking. The truth hidden behind that goddess face of hers.

She kept using the melodic voice of hers to say my name over and over again. Soothing me whenever I was frustrated. She was a drug, yet still a cure.

" _Must kill Alice_," She slurred during her sleep, "_ She'll make me shop_." I laughed at the comment.

She woke up; finally I could hear her say full sentences again.

" Morning, sleepy head," I said.

" More like sleeping beauty," I corrected, after looking over her miraculous figure, dazzling eyes, and the whiff or her scent.

" Beauty?" She asked, " more of the first one."

" Either way you look astonishing… as usual."

" Was the mattress soft. You seem very comfortable." I commented.

" Oh gosh, did I wake up late?"

" No worries, you woke up later than usual time, but no later than early wakers."

" So I'm guessing they're all in the lobby."

" Alice is probably in the hotel boutique, and Emmett is battling against Jasper in the game room."

" Ah," she said. And I finally realized that her blood pressure was low, she had her hands on her forehead, I could hear her teeth clench together, and the blood in her veins not pumping as flowing as usual.

" You need food." I said

" No I don't!" She denied.

" Well at least let me get you some chocolate."

She had thought for a moment, and finally agreed. " But only if it's not expensive."

We took the elevator down to the lobby. I was holding her close while the slow elevator made it's way down.

* * *

Maddie's POV 

I kept laughing at the rejection that Emmett gave London. It was very rare to see London not get something she wants. But how could she win? His girl friend has astonishing looks.

But she wasn't the only one. A handsome bronzy hair guy came out of the elevator. He was so gorgeous and hot that I was choking back on my laughs.

He came towards the candy counter, and I found myself looking dumbfound at his amazing features, not only that but his strange shade of amber eyes. Already I want to take the chance of asking him out.

" Hello?" I finally heard him say, his voice so smooth and velvet.

" Oh sorry," I apologized, " What would you like?"

" Uh," he said, " Bella dear, what would you like?"

A girl who creates a perfect couple with the guy stand before me came stand by him. I watched as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

" I'll take a Kit-Kat bar." She answered

" Here you are," I said as I handed her her chocolate bar.

They walked away and she said something to him, " Ha! Now you can't spend that much money on me."

" But I want to." He whined.

" I have enough of Alice, I don't need you too to spoil me."

Right then and there, I concluded he was rich. And even if he weren't rich, I would never date him, because he loves that girl and I could see it in his eyes. I couldn't accuse this, but I think that she might only like him, because he's rich and handsome. Besides he may just be like all the other rich people there are, rich and arrogant.

* * *

**Ever time I check my e-mail I hope to find mails from fan fiction. Sometimes I hope for new chapters, probably what you readers hope for. Or reviews. Please review and make my day. Also look in my website that I created, some of it is still in construction, but you could still visit.**


	3. It's you!

**I'm sorry if I'm not really in the Character's personality, but I'm trying my best. Funny thing is that I can read it, but not write it. I'm thinking of switching this to a narrative POV. What do you think?**

**Do you people actually watch 90210? Because if you do, I'm mending it to my drama that's going to happen later in the story. I'm doing something from the episode that aired on May 19, 2009.

* * *

**

_Besides he may just be like all the other rich people there are, rich and arrogant._

I met up with London in her penthouse, where her closet was. It took me a long time to find her spring collection. I heard chattering. I stomped in. There stood a pixie-like girl.

"Hey! I'm Maddie," I introduced.

"Alice," Alice replied, extending her pale hand to me. I took her hand graciously, flinching away from how cold her hands are.

"So why did you call me up here?" I asked, constantly looking at my watch because I only had limited time for my break.

"Maddie, what do you see here?" London said, pointing to her racks of clothes.

"Uh… clothes?" I answered. It turned out more like a question.

"Where did I get these clothes?" she continuously asked me questions.

"How do I know where you got those clothes?!" I exclaimed.

"Goddammit! From shopping! That's what!" London screamed. "And you're the smart one?"

"Oh, I guess I'm not," I told London. "Does that mean I don't have to do your homework?"

"No, no, no, no, no!" London begged. I heard Alice letting out a slight chuckle.

"Bet my brother could do better," Alice teased.

"Oh, is your brother hot?" London asked.

"Eww! Why would I think of them like that?!" Alice fired back.

"Fine, then I'll have to see for myself," London replied. We all laughed at the comment.

After we contained ourselves, Alice finally offered. "Kay, I'll let you meet them. Think they're in the lobby."

We strutted down the halls of the hotel, and took the elevator down. It seemed to take forever, because people were coming in and out on most floors. It might have been the anxious vibe that lay inside of me.

"Hey you guys!" she called to a group of people with the same shade of pale as Alice. I recognized those faces, the gorgeous looking guys that I met earlier today.

"Kay, so… This is Emmett and Edward, who happen to be my brothers. And here are Rosalie and Bella, they're my best friends, aka my brothers' GFs. And this is Jasper, my BF."

"Hey I'm Maddie, and this is London," I introduced us.

London stared dumbfound at Emmett again, continuing her flirting.

"Emmett! Isn't it funny how fate brought us to meet again," London said. She emphasised again. Rosalie sprawled out behind Emmett and did the same crouching as she had earlier. It seemed as if they would never get along.

"Hey, you're that girl at that candy counter, right?" Edward remembered.

"Yeah, glad you remembered."

"Hey, thanks for the chocolate, I really needed it." Bella thanked.

"Isn't that why you went to the candy counter?" I joked. "Did you have cravings?"

This time they didn't laugh. It seemed quite awkward. What if they thought I was lame? Then I'd never see that beautiful face of his anymore.

Bella, being the nice person she seemed, laughed at my recent joke. "I had a low blood pressure."

"Wait! Wait!" Alice wailed. "You know him, and he knows you?" she pointed to me with Edward, and London and Emmett.

"Looks like you've seem to find new friends," A pair of adults stood hand in hand behind Alice and Jasper.

They seem like they were in their early 30s. They looked amazingly beautiful for parents or a person in his/ her 30s. God! Does everyone in this family look like that?

"Hey Carlisle, Esme," Bella greeted.

"Bonjour, to you all," Esme said.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, I've see you met my kids," Carlisle said to me.

"Hi I'm Maddie, and this is London," I replied, already getting sick of saying this line.

I was knocked back into reality when I heard a loud bash on the mahogany hardwood floor. Everyone turned to where the sound came from. We were looking at London, Emmett, and Rosalie. Both London and Emmett had guilty look on their faces, only Rosalie still kept a stiff face since I last looked at her. My eyes peered down to their feet. There laid shattered pieces of vase that held a bouquet of plastic lilies.

"Mama mia!" Mr. Moseby shrieked.

"Uh, we'll leave now!" Emmett announced.

"My apologies," he said to the Cullen who crept away as soon as Mr. Moseby was looking away.

"You, you!" he accused pointing to London and me. "First the twins, now you two?"

"Moseby, you have to chill. It was a total accident!"

"Whoa! Awesome! Someone else broke something," Zack butted in.

"Did any of you have something to do with it?" he asked. When no one answered, he said, "Fine, then you'll all clean it up."

"What? We just got here!" Cody protested. "I have enough trouble cleaning our closet."

By then Mr. Moseby was already gone. London finally let out a word, "Well bye! Gotta find Emmett!"

"What?!" I screamed. "You're helping."

"Maddie, Maddie, Maddie," she chided. "Why are you here?"

"Uh, I work here."

"I was hoping for helping me, so clean it up."

"You're supposed to, too."

"Go ask Ed… something."

"He's Edward! And he's hot!" I called after her, and I might have said it a bit too loud. People were staring at me crazy. I saw Zack staring at me with disbelief.

"Dude, you would have never got a chance anyways," I heard Cody whisper.

"What did you just say?" Zack asked me.

* * *

**Gosh. It's so hard to handle 5 stories, so I'm sorry if don't update this in a long time. But it doesn't mean I don't want reviews ^_^**


	4. My Museum

**I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I got a review asking me to add more Bella and Edward fluff. I'm open to suggestions, so review or PM me.**

**In this chapter you will get a look on some of the attractions in Boston. Don't blame me if I'm wrong about some things. I've never been to Boston so I wouldn't know the sightseeing places and what they look like. The information is based on some researching that I did.**

Maddie's POV

"_What did you just say?" Zack asked me._

"I…uh…um—" I stuttered.

"That's low Maddie! I thought you said you would wait for me!" Zack exclaimed. I'm pretty sure I saw Cody raise an eyebrow.

"It's okay. You should be happy you're not his victim anymore." Cody whispered.

"Hey she's still my woman!" Zack scolded. My reaction made me looked disgusted.

"Whatever stops the tears," Cody sighed.

"Uh, I'll go find London." I made an excuse.

"And go find that amazing rich boy you're obsessive about right?" Zack shouted.

Bella's POV

"Oh how I adore this ballroom," I commented to no one in particular. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, leaning his chin against my head.

"Wouldn't this be an amazing place to hold our wedding?" Edward suggested.

"You know Alice would never allow that," I declined. Edward turned me around to face mine. His hand on my shoulder as his other stroked my hair.

"We could always hold a party here if you want," Edward offered.

"Edward," I said with exasperation, "how many times do I have to tell you not to spend money on me?"

"Love, you're my fiancée. I'll get you whatever you want."

"I thought my present was trading in my Chevy for something insane expensive to normal people," I accused.

"Well for normal people. But I'm not normal, nor human," he defended. "Does that mean that rule doesn't apply to me?"

I smacked him playfully on the arm; both of us chuckled. We stopped laughing when we heard someone clear their throat. Both of us frozen with fear, because someone might've heard our previous conversation. A wave of relieve passed among both of us when we heard Emmett's booming laugh echo off the walls.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are planning a party? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Alice exclaimed. Her expression was changing constantly that I could only see that she finally landed pouting.

None of us offered to let her plan the party. None of us declined. We were all neutral; we were all thinking the same thing.

"Oh c'mon you guys! I need practice on your wedding!" Alice backed up her perspective. "I want to make it an extravaganza!"

We stayed silent. I felt Edward slipping his hand in mine. My hand was dangling by my side. He kept squeezing my hand gently. It was as if I was his stress ball.

"Bella?" Alice pouted. She used the puppy dog eyes, her lips pursed. It matched her petite body frame. She utter out a sweet 'please' and that broke me. I just had to give in.

"Yeah! Bella you're the best!" Alice cheered.

"Oh brother! This going to be interesting." Jasper muttered under his breath.

We all went separate ways. Edward and I went to back to our amazing suite. Along the way we went through useless conversations.

"You're not mad that I let Alice organized the party right?" I asked. Edward's arm was around my shoulders as we walked side-by-side down the hallway of our floor.

"Of course not, it's your party. Besides you just approved to have a party."

"Oh you tricky boy," I teased.

"Now don't get angry Ms. Naive."

"I'm glad you didn't call me Mrs."

"You wouldn't be until you become my wife. Unless you're already married to someone else."

"Hah, yeah I'm betrothed to Mr. Jealousy."

We laughed until we reached our suite. Edward took out the room key and slid it in the slot until the light flashed green.

When we entered the suite, we managed to catch the phone.

"Hello Carlisle?" Edward greeted through the phone.

"Sure we'll come down for a complementary dinner from the Tipton."

"See you at 5:30."

"What to do now?" I asked.

"We could go sightseeing." Edward came to stand by me embracing me in a small hug; we rocked in sync. "Of course that's up to you."

I nodded in agreement.

Edward reached in the drawer that was beside our bed. He pulled out many of the pamphlets, at least 20 of them.

"Where should we go?" Edward asked. He shuffled the pamphlets in his hands.

"Do you always have to ask me?"

"Oh then how about we go here?"

Edward pulled out a pamphlet that is titled "Isabella Stuart Gardner Museum. I chuckled at the fact that he only chose that because it's my name.

"I wonder why you chose that," I said sarcastically.

"I want to see if it's as beautiful as Isabella Swan," he commented. What he said flattered me; it caused me to blush beet red.

When we got to the museum it was nothing like I'd think to encounter. Outside just looked like any other museum you see everywhere else. There were four columns structured an addition to the flat surface or the equivalent walls. A statue stood on the lawn across from the main entrance. The windows that looked so antique were placed equally along each wall.

Inside was even more beautiful. Edward led me to the courtyard. I've never seen a courtyard in a museum before. Or it could be that I haven't gone to many of them. There were concrete pathways that formed an H shape. A floor of a type of stone was the centerpiece of the garden. There was a plaque on one edge of the square shaped. On other edges there were statues. We didn't bother to read it; too many people were crowding over it. Some of the pathways were sheltered underneath the top floor. Arrays of arches were built along the walls. Many planted filled the courtyard with a greenhouse feeling. Most plants were green, but at so point there were hints of colours. This place felt like a palace more than a courtyard of a museum.

Later we went into different hallways/rooms to look at many priceless paintings. I didn't know much about history. It wasn't considered as one of my favourite subjects, or even a likeable subject for that matter.

"Is it true that this place got robbed?" I asked.

"Yep, in 1990 for their priceless paintings."

I nodded to show that I understood.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"You seem bored."

"It's just that history is not my thing."

"Oh, do you want to go back to the hotel?"

"But it's only the afternoon."

"We could go back and rest for a while."

"No it's okay. You want to see the paintings."

"But—"

"Don't. Besides I want to too."

Edward didn't put up a fight. We spent half an hour or so looking at all the exhibitions in the museum. It was almost time to get ready and go down to the restaurant and eat.

"Have you ever ridden on a trolley?" Edward asked me as we exited the museum. I shook my head signalling him no.

"You want to ride one right now?"

"Sure, but won't we be late?"

"Nah, we have plenty of time."

We got on the next trolley that went past us. I felt it just as a train, like one those carts when you're at Disney World. Edward and I along with other passengers went off at the same stop. We were a street down from the Tipton. When we entered the hotel Alice pounced at me.

"Just because that garden has part of your name, it doesn't give you an excuse to bail," Alice scolded.

"Bail? On What?" I asked.

"Makeover, duh!" Alice yelped. "C'mon lets go. We've got Rose, London, and Maddie waiting."

"Why me?" I whined.

"Because you're our Bella. Now come on."

"Edward!" I pleaded him to get me out of this.

"Alice just makes sure you don't strangle her, kay?" Edward replied.

I stared dramatically at him, giving him a disbelieving look. He smiled mischievously back. Alice dragged me to the elevators in such a rush, she was caught between vampire speed and a human. Like she's speed walking. Not too fast but not too slow.

We arrived at the pent house and Alice dramatically panted for air. The girls burst out laughing at my annoyed expression. They knew I was being sarcastic.

"It's time!" Alice said as all four of them slowly stomped over to me. I walked back slowly as well. I was just about to scream as all their hand clawed out to get me.

**As I said at the beginning of the chapter, the information was based on facts that I found. If it's wrong you could review and tell me if not you could just imagine. The photos of the Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum will be posted on my profile, as well as my website.**

**Continue reading and to make me update sooner. Review!**


	5. Dinner Diasters

**Did you people watch the episode for Hannah Montana? In "he could be the one" it seems fairly like Eclipse, because Hannah had to choose between Jake and Jesse.**

**I can't believe I didn't notice this before, but "Kidney in the sea" is a tribute to titanic. I know I know, I should've known. But that doesn't mean I don't love it.**

**I promised one of my reviewers that I would update before Camp. Now I am. I'm going tomorrow, but here it is.

* * *

  
**

"_It's time!" Alice said as all four of them slowly stomped over to me. I walked back slowly as well. I was just about to scream as all their hand clawed out to get me.

* * *

_

Maddie was doing Mani-pettys for me; Rosalie was doing my hair, and Alice on my make up. London was currently away. She's my favourite right now, seeing that she isn't working on me.

They did my hair in soft ringlets, and my make up in a shade of nude. I had tears in my eyes when they were putting on eyeliner. I'm for sure the feeling was already welding up, because of that I had an excuse to cry for being in this torture.

London re-entered the room bring in a beautiful red dress. It had Sparkles all around the dress. There wasn't too much sparkled, nor was there too less. It was absolutely stunning. I imagined Alice giving me something like this. Now why would London do such thing for me?

"Here," She handed me the dress. No more like thrown it. 'It's so last season."  
"Don't worry. Bella pulls off anything. She's gorgeous." Alice replied.  
"Are you saying that I'm not gorgeous too?"  
"Uh, Who want to meet the boys?"  
"KAY! Then I could see Emmett."  
"Yeah, and Rosalie's wrath." I mumbled, while Alice and Maddie chuckled.  
"Let's go!" Rosalie said sounding annoyed, "I am not going to be staying here when I could see _my_ Boyfriend."

We went down to the lobby and found the boys waiting for us on the armchairs. I went over to Edward and gave him a peck on the cheeks, but he pulled me in and captured my lips.

* * *

_Third person POV_

When Edward was kissing Bella, Maddie got a heart aching feeling. She couldn't watching this Stunning person she's been secretly crushing on kiss another girl. But then again she's the third wheel, the home wrecker.

While Maddie was thinking this Edward caught a glimpse of her. He heard everything, and was annoyed that he had a secret admire. His heart was for Bella and only Bella. He just hopes that nothing will cause conflict between the two.

"Don't you guys have dates?" Jasper asked.  
"Uh, n—" Maddie was cut off.  
"Yes you do. You have me, Sweet thang." Zack said.  
"Ugh." Zack wrapped his arms around Maddie's shoulders.  
"Who am I suppose to be with?" Cody asked.  
"No one, as usual." Zack said.  
"You know, London doesn't have a date." Alice suggested. Everyone bursted into a chorus of laughs.

When they got to the table. Things got out of hand. The Cullens wanted to decline, but Mr. Moseby insisted that they go. Carlisle and Esme accepted for the whole family.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?" London asked, "We have lobster and Caviar."

London out stretched her palm and swift it over the plates of food. It looked like She was a waitress at a five star hotel and Cullens were the critics.

"Nah, we eat too much of this stuff. We need to cut back." Emmett replied.

London obviously looked disappointed; because she knew the only thing that is at her power doesn't impress the buff, dark haired hottie.

"But you know, Bella is hungry. So she'll have to go with it." Edward said.

Bella looked at Edward with a what-are-you-doing look. Edward just stared at Bella's dark chocolate eyes, telling her to play along.

While Bella was digging in her dinner, London started flirting with Emmett.

"You know, we could go swimming in my personal pool. It's Big!" London bragged.  
"cool," Emmett said sounding bored.  
"I wouldn't mind seeing you in there…with me…n—" London blabbed.  
"I would mind. He's _my boyfriend_!!!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"So, I think it's time for him to find someone better. I mean anyone could pass over you!" London fired back. Which was very unusual of her. Everyone who has known London for all this time will never have thought she would be so intellectual. They were all in shock.

Rosalie really lost it. She stomped over to London and started pulling out her hair. London looked like she was in super pain, she started yelp. But before long London was fighting back. London squished her heels in Rosalie's thigh. Little does she know she was fighting with an angry vampire. Luckily Rosalie was going easy on her, or else London would've been bald by now.

"Rose." Emmett exclaimed, " ROSE! ROSALIE!!!!!!!!"  
"WHAT!" Rosalie replied in anger.  
"You should stop."  
" Yeah I should. I should stop helping you with your fantasies!" Rosalie fired.  
"ROSE! Comon' I shouldn't be punished." Emmett yelled while running after her.  
"Poor Emmett," Bella murmured. All the Cullens laughed at Bella's comment.

* * *

**Kay, so I had to do this before I packed my clothes. You should be grateful. Now I must go. Review, because I did something for you readers. KARMA!!!!**


	6. designer

**Can you readers please give me ideas for some drama? I need to make the tragedy in Tragedy in Boston. Please help.**

**The votes are in for my new story, and I'm doing Edward and Bella being betrothed. Add me on subscription and your get to know when I'll start it.

* * *

  
**

_" Yeah I should. I should stop helping you with your fantasies!" Rosalie fired.__  
"ROSE! Comon' I shouldn't be punished." Emmett yelled while running after her.__  
"Poor Emmett," Bella murmured. All the Cullens laughed at Bella's comment._

"I could buy him his fantasies, does he want a house, a yacht, clothes?" London bragged.

Jasper chuckled then explained to London, "I don't think you could give the fantasies."

Mr. Moseby hurried over to their table. His face was filled with anxious worry.

"Madeline, uh, your granny fainted in the lobby."

"What!" She yelled pushing everyone aside and dashed out.

"I'll help, I'm a doctor," Carlisle offered.

Carlisle and Mr. Moseby followed Madeline out.

"I just have so many designer clothes!" London bragged.

"That's it!" Alice exclaimed, coming up with an idea.

"Go on!" Bella cheered.

"Just tell them," Edward urged.

"We should do a fashion show!" Alice yelled so loud, heads turned our way.

"Oh my gosh! You are a genius!" London praised.

"And people could join!" Bella offered.

"Hold on sista. What did you just say?" London sassed.

"Like some could be designers and some could be models," Bella explained.

"Ahh" London understood, "Now I'm caught up."

"Bella, will you be my model?" Alice pleaded.

"Sure?" Bella answered, uncertain.

"What! I want her too. Daddy always gives me what I want!" London whined, folding her arm stiffly across her chest.

"Well 'daddy' isn't here to save you!" Alice defended.

"S'okay Alice, you'll just be partners." Bella sighed, as if she was a mother explaining something to her little children.

After dinner Alice dragged Bella to her room. She started sketching out plans while she was measuring Bella.

"Ha, her clothes will never beat mine any day!"

"Why I think she would win in the elegant wear, and you would win in the daily wear."

"Are you saying I'm not elegant?"

"No, it's just ah, she goes to more balls. Besides you are partners remember," Bella stuttered.

"News flash I've gone to many. Remember century old vampire." Alice said knocking on Bella's head.

"But how would you know you will win?"

"Huh-lo! I can she her designs and they are no match compared to mine." Alice's eye bulged out of her head as she cried.

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Just shut up Bella, and technically it's not cheating. I'm using my talent."

"But you are looking at the results for crying out loud," Bella shouted.

"Bella," Alice warned.

"Right, shut up. Got it."

The door flew wide open and stood a very smug London.

"I'm He-re!" London announced.

"Great." Alice muttered only Bella was able to hear.

"So," London stretched out 'so'. "I was thinking to call us a designer to design our clothes! Isn't that brilliant?"

Alice looked as if she were to blow. Her fist clenched and unclenched. Her teeth were clenched together. Bella tried to sooth her by rubbing her back. Alice took a deep unnecessary breath before speaking.

"Isn't that against the rules!" Alice yelled.

London rolled her eyes, as if she heard the stupidest thing ever. "No, it says for amateur people only. And I am mature." London explained smiling a white toothy grin.

"No amateur is—" Bella started to correct.

"London don't wanna hear." London said, raising her hand up as a gesture to stop talking.

Alice rolled her eyes, and started working on Bella again. But London knocked Alice out of the way and examined Bella. She brushed her fingers along her chin like an artist with a beard would do.

"Now let's see. Alice measure her and design the outfit." London snapped her fingers while ordering her around. "I'll design the label."

For the past hours Alice has been working so hard on making Bella's perfect dress. If vampires were able to sweat, Alice would be drowning in it by now.

Bella looked astonishing in her bright red dress. The folds were layer diagonally, there was an inch wide belt on her slender waist, and one sleeve with a blossoming red rose connected. Her entire outfit is red; red open-toed heels, red clutch with golden chain, a ring shaped as a rose, dangly earrings, red nail polish and red lipstick. (Picture on my website. In the gallery section)

"Hey, London? Are you done?" Alice asked. "London? LONDON???!!!"

*yawns* "Morning, no Afternoon. Wait is it night?"

"Where is the Label?"

"Label? Oh, oh. Where is it?" London pondered, looking around. "Here found it!"

She handed the label design to Alice. Bella tried to peer over her looking at it. Alice's eyes bulged out again, her fist were gripping the nearest chair. If she hadn't been using human strength she would've broken the chair in milliseconds.

"Why is my name so small?" Alice said through clench teeth.

"It's not small. Mine is just big." London explained.

"No, Alice's is small. Yours is big." Bella tried calming the crowd.

"Bella, no. I worked my ass off, and you took a snooze. So why should your name be bigger?'

"Because I'm London Tipton, Duh."

"Well, Tipton. You could design your own clothes!"

"No! What are you say?"

"I said I'm leaving you!"

"Alice, it was such a short relationship."

"I know, but it's not working out between us."

London sniffles. "Okay, I'll end it. It's you not me. We were just not meant to be."

"I guess this is good bye."

"Okay. Bye!"

After London left, Alice did her happy dance she was jumping for joy now that she was in charge. Bella just stared, unable to explain or replay what just happened.

"Now back to business."

(Switches to London walking to the Lobby)

London raced over to Maddie in record time. She put on her best pouting face, and got her money just for back up.

"I need you to become my model!"

* * *

**Okay, I know you are wondering, why in the world would I do a fashion show out of nowhere. Well, I have polyvore (if you have an account add me =D) and I really wanted to make sets. I'm also running low on ideas for drama. Please help me, like seriously I need it.**

**And if you want me to read your stories I'd be happy to. Just send me a message and I'll read. **

**I hope you aren't mad with my lack of updating, but here it is. And now it's your turn to do your part of the job. REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. who should I choose?

**Oh my god! I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I'm sorry, but I'm now in high school and it's taking over my life. I have homework everyday, and sometimes I just don't have time. So No I'm not dead. And I'll try to update, but if I can't. My apologies.

* * *

**

"_I need you to become my model!"_

"W-w- what?" Maddie stuttered.

"Oh common! It's not like those scrawny legs and hideous outfit will get you anywhere!"

Maddie made a disappointed face. You could tell she was sad knowing that she was insulted, but then again it's London who's dissing her.

"Oh yeah, like I would so help you because of all the nice things you said."

"Thank you! I knew you would do it!"

"No London, I won't"

"But you just said"

"No, you made—"

"I'll pay you."

"I'll do it!"  
"YEA!" London said clapping her hands.

_--Switch to watch Mr. Moseby.—_

"Uh-oh." Mr. Mosbey cried, the coffee mug tipping as he speaks.

"Uh oh what?" Carrey said just entering the lobby.

"Well I don't know" Mosbey yelled sarcastically. " Maybe because the Tipton is hosting a fashion show."

"What wrong with that? Inspired designs that happens to have a sample for free. For I don't know, a singer."

"Yes, if they are famous." Moseby commented, "Ugh! But Mr. Tipton demands that London wins the designing contest."

"What's so hard about that?"

"My job is to please Mr. Tipton and the guests. I couldn't choose between either, See, one of the guest gave the idea and she is amazing, it could only be fair."

"Yeah, your job is also to give me my paycheck. Now is that fair?"

"Very well," Moseby said walking back to his office, He placed the coffee mug back on the table. " Ah, but wait, the halogens you calls sons happen to break the chandelier in the main ballroom."

"Oh man! Who did it this time?" Carrey said placing her palms on her forehead.

"I believe its zack. I mean even though they are both troublemakers, One must be more troublesome than the other.

"Moseby!" London yelled coming into the room with maddie in drag, " now I need a designer and sewing people."

" London, you do know know this is an ammatur contest."

"How dare you call me childish! Or else I'm calling Daddy!"

"No, that;s immateur. Ammateur is non professional."

"Maddie. I paid you to be my model not dictionary.' London said, " I have everyone else for that."

"I'm sorry, London, but you have to do this your self if you want to compete."

"And if I do, what will you give me?" London asked.

"A trophy?"

"You mean those golden things that are in the display where jewelry was suppose to be?"

"Mr. Moseby. Order my usual spa treatment."

"I thought you were working."

"Hel-lo! Designer work!"

London and Maddie took the elevator to the penthouse, aka London's closet.

"Now let's get started. I'll take my spa. And you'll design."

"But you're the designer."

"I'm paying you aren't I?"

" For Modeling!"

" Well this is a package."

"But you're putting your name on it."  
"Do you want your money or not!"

"But this is an amateur contest."  
"Which is why you're perfect!"

"I'm not going to let you do this, London!" Maddie walked around the room. "It's unfair."

"What's unfair about it?!" London demanded. " You're getting paid and you're nagging about it?"

"It's unfair to the people who enter the contest"

"Puh-lease Maddie. You're the worst then Chelsea making clothes."

"But—"

"No but's missy!"

_To zack and cody's room—_

"Dude!" Zack hollere from the living roon where he played the newest zombie slayer game. "High score! Beat that!"

"I don't even lay it. How could I beat it?"

"What are you waiting for? Play!"

"Can't, I'm practicing my vocal cords for the karaoke night, tonight."  
"You need all the help you could get. Not a lot of people could sing twinkle twinkle little star well."  
"And what are you singing?" Cody glares.

" Eh, I don't know! Something from this century!"

"Zack, it's just I'm trying to impress one if the new guest at the Tipton. The Cullen's right. Bella, I think is her name. She's beautiful. In French it's belle. And Bella defines beauty in Italian!"

"Man, I don't know what you see in her. But I'm going for the hot blond babe. Cha ching!"

"You're gonna sing that?" Cody asked.

"Eh, maybe."

"BOYS! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Their mom, Carrey shouted from the entrance.

* * *

**Kay, so I had to rush this chapter today. In honour for new moon's premier. So they me what you think about the movie, and if you haven't already. Tell me when you're going. I'm going on Sunday! But I wish it isn't crowded. I'm there for the movie, not to scream along with all the other fans.**

**Review if you LOVE Twilight =P!**


End file.
